Vínculo eterno
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: John y Sherlock se enamoraron el uno del otro antes de conocerse, pero ambos no lo recuerdan. Toda su niñez la han pasado sin saber de sus existencias. Con la llegada de Sherlock a Hogwarts las cosas para John deberán cambiar, y hasta para el mismo Holmes también. El reto está en descubrir su amor. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked".
1. Chapter 1-El vínculo

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**El vínculo**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Era un día demasiado cualquiera en Londres, un día lluvioso de verano, uno en el que no hacía mucho había terminado de llover. Los niños, o la mayoría de ellos, se encontraban jugando con el agua de los pequeños charcos formados. Todo, en general, era alegría y diversión. Aunque es bien sabido que no todo entra dentro de las generalidades, que se daban casos atípicos dentro de ello, y eran precisamente dos niños los que se salían de la media en esa situación.

Ambos muy diferentes entre sí.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

Él se encontraba abrumado por los olores percibidos en el ambiente, que de por sí en un día común eran altamente percibidos por su olfato, los días de lluvia eran los peores, porque los fluidos de los seres vivientes se mezclaban todos entre sí, algunos mojados eran más fuertes, todo olor resaltaba y se intensificaba con el contacto del agua. El que estuviera allí soportándolo era un completo martirio y al parecer la persona que iba con él lo había olvidado o en serio quería hacerlo sufrir, llevaba ya tanto tiempo quejándose que no creía ya la posibilidad de que le hicieran caso, así que decidió guardar silencio, pero su cara de disgusto y desagrado perduró. Como sentía no poder disfrutar como los demás niños de jugar afuera después de la lluvia, eso era algo que anteriormente había disfrutado mucho, pero tenía que suceder aquel incidente y marcarlo para siempre.

Más de pronto algo cambio en él. Sus facciones mostraron interés, curiosidad y sorpresa, una mueca divertida se posó en su boca, aunque era cómica para la persona que le veía de fuera, más para ese rostro era de total estupefacción. Su nariz antes fruncida, ahora carecía de las arrugas por tal acción. Un soplo de aire viajó y pegó en su rostro y la nariz inhaló fuertemente. Sus ojos brillaron en con un destello dorado en sus pupilas azules, solo un reflejo que como vino se fue. Volvió a absorber el viento tratando de que la mayor cantidad posible de aire entrara en él. Porque la corriente se había impregnado del aroma más rico que hasta entonces había conocido, era fuerte pero delicado a la vez, una mezcla de tres olores en perfecta armonía. Frenéticamente comenzó a buscarlo con su cabeza, olfateando todo, tratando de hallar la fuente, se revolvía tanto que la persona con la que iba lo llamaba a parar, pero no lo haría, claro que no, él debía encontrarlo, muy dentro de él algo se lo decía, le llamaba a hacerlo, era algo que en ese momento era indispensable para él. Un acto casi compulsivo que debía realizar, de pronto perdió el olor. Y más frenético se puso, por nada podía perderlo, no, no debía, su pecho se encontró comprimiéndose por la angustia, una parte de él pareciera estarse fragmentando y yéndose con la fuente de aquel efluvio, cuando por fin dejó de sentirlo, paró de pelear con la persona a su lado, el origen de tal olor se había ido, lo había perdido, muy dentro de él algo aulló de dolor, uno demasiado grande para un niño, para uno de su edad, uno que no debía experimentar. Tal fue el impacto de perder ese olor desconocido que cayó en la inconsciencia, con una pequeña y furtiva lágrima saliendo de su ojo, huella de su dolor. Con la sensación de vacío en su corazón, y el recuerdo de la mayor calidez antes percibida.

Desde afuera solo se veía a un niño con la mayor expresión de angustia y sufrimiento que cualquier adulto agonizaría por solo sentirlo, y sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo, como protegiéndose de la perdida de algo o alguien muy importante, y quizá así había sido.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

Resopló por cuadragésima octava vez. Aburrido, gritaba una y otra vez su mente, pero su "querido" hermano mayor, por orden de mami, claro está, se encontraba arrastrándolo por una multitud de muggles, que corrían presurosos a llegar y cumplir su objetivo antes de que la lluvia volviera a caer nuevamente. Era irritante, tanto para él como para su acompañante, estar con tantas personas, pero órdenes eran ley para su hermano y como tal debían cumplirlas, y él se encargaba de que las cumpliera. Una corriente de aire frío, impregnado de los olores del ambiente, rocío, tierra húmeda, sudores de personas, animales mojados y algo más, golpeó su rostro, revolviendo su cabello e impregnando su aroma a los ya existentes en el viento. Aunque su mente despierta le indicaba investigar ese exclusivo olor que venía, la procedencia del mismo, pero algo tan común como ello no debía importarle. Así que abandonó la idea tan pronto en su cerebro inició.

Sin embrago, algo extraño ocurrió en el ambiente, un efluvio mágico llenó la atmosfera, buscando algo o alguien en especial, como si de un hechizo se tratara, su hermano también lo sintió y discretamente se puso en guardia, más nada lo preparó para el impacto. La magia lo rodeó, danzando ante él discreta, sin dejar que su acompañante lo tocara, posesiva ante él, llamando su atención. Era hermosa, un aura dorada, como el oro mismo, y sabía que solo él era capaz de verla, basándose en la lucha que el otro hacía por penetrar el escudo que la misma formó. Ella lo llamaba, le impulsaba a buscar de quién o de qué provenía, y su curiosidad y su magia misma le impulsaban a seguirla. Dio un paso decidido, al hacerlo su magia salió de él y se combinó con la dorada, se abstrajo observándola, nunca la había visto, y era fascinante verla, porque no era de un solo color, era de una mezcla, una pelea, entre tres tonalidades, verde, azul y dorado mismo. Cuando, por fin, ambas se reconocieron, se combinaron para formar un blanco, brillante y luminoso. En ese momento no sabía por qué estaba sucediendo, pero no le importó porque todo se sentía correcto, por una vez, en sus escasos años se sentía protegido, y extrañamente querido, era tan buena y bonita la sensación, que cuando la empezó a perder, un vació en su pecho y en su mente se asentó. Gritó furioso hacia su hermano, le ordenó que parara de hacerlo, pero como siempre no le hacía caso, y un hechizo seguía recitando, importándole poco que los muggles alrededor se enteran del acto mágico que estaban realizando. Seguía exigiendo que lo dejara, quería correr pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, su sentido de supervivencia le llamaba a no perder la conexión, su magia le pedía no hacerlo, ella también estaba luchando por conservarlo. Pero el otro, el destructor, era poderoso, aunque si creía que no iba a luchar poco lo conocía, entre más avanzaba el hechizo más expulsaba su magia para mantener la unión, era un pequeño, sí, pero por no perder esa sensación haría lo que estuviera en sus medios hacer. Y esa también fue su desventaja, su núcleo se estaba drenando lentamente, y su fuerza, determinación, con él. Cuando el vínculo se rompió, su magia, la poca que quedaba, regresó a su cansado cuerpo, que lentamente cayó, siendo recogido por los brazos de aquel que llamaba hermano. Con la pérdida del enlace, algo en su mente y núcleo se perdió, yéndose con la otra aura. Incompleto se hallaba, una mitad que difícilmente podía ser llenada.

Entre la inconciencia podía verse a ese niño que, era tomado y llamado por su hermano, con desesperación apretaba sus puños fuertemente cerrados en su pecho, como si quisiese retener algo apreciado que se le escapaba. Y de él una triste aura irradiaba.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

El ambiente en Londres volvió a ser común, como otro día lluvioso, como si nunca el despliegue de magia hubiera pasado. Los niños continuaban jugando, a excepción de los mismos dos, participes del fenómeno mágico.

Ambos seguían siendo diferentes, pero ambos tenían ahora un destino juntos.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Esto que leyeron es como la introducción, espero les gustara, en el próximo ya entramos de lleno a la temática.

Sin beteo, siento las posibles faltas de ortografía, que las hay, una disculpa.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


	2. Chapter 2-Eterno

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

_**Eterno**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*

* * *

Empezaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts, el último para él, sí, ya estaba en séptimo, y venía lo peor para ellos, los alumnos, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., nada más de pensar le dio un escalofrío. Un pequeño jadeo se escuchó a su lado, y luego los delgados brazos, unos conocidos, de Molly, quien soltándolo se puso a revisarlo por completo con la mirada, porque al parecer ya había reparado en su pierna, le dio una mueca de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros, qué podía hacer él. Su amiga se retorcía las manos mientras ambos caminaban rumbo al gran comedor, ambos sentándose en una de las mesas al llegar. Molly le dio una larga mirada y él suspiró, este año empezaba como otro cualquiera, uno más en su pasaje por el colegio.

Molly lo observaba con cuidado, analizando, él le sonrió de manera tranquila y calma, tratando de trasmitirla a su amiga, la pequeña, bueno no tanto, y menuda Hufflepuff, sabía y tenía razones para verlo de tal manera, pero en serio se encontraba bien, un poco cansado, sí, siempre se sentía así después de cada ocasión, pero ya había pasado, así que por hoy no quería hablar de ello.

—Estoy b… —el ceño fruncido de Molly le obligó a buscar un sinónimo para su estado. —Me encuentro mejor, en serio, Molly, mi pierna ya se está sintiendo mejor.

Tenía una leve cojera, producto de su accidente del mes, había llegado así al nuevo año en el colegio, y Molly se preocupó al instante de verlo, aunque ella siempre era así, en cada ocasión de su estado. Se encogió de hombros al verla asentir más conforme. Ella siempre se molestaba en cuidar de él. Era en verdad muy leal, se alegraba por tenerla como amiga. Ella y Mike, eran sus mejores amigos, y por ellos su enfermedad era más llevadera. Desde que llegó su carta tuvo el temor de ser rechazado por sus compañeros, si estos sabían de su condición, sus padres le recomendaron que lo mantuviera en secreto y la Directora Minerva opinaba lo mismo, de ella obtenía las ventajas en cada ciclo, así que no debía preocuparse por ello, pero Molly era muy lista y observadora, ella descubrió su enfermedad y le reiteró su amistad, y con ella también se enteró Mike. Ambos desde el segundo año lo ayudaron a no sentirse mal por ello, a tratar de no avergonzase de su condición y a cubrirlo la mayor cantidad de veces posible, para mantener su secreto, en eso mismo.

Le sonrió a Mike que llegó a sentarse a su lado, estaba en la mesa de los tejones, casa a la cual también era miembro su amigo. Él era Gryffindor, no es que no tuviese amigos en su casa, por excelencia era amigable y atraía a las féminas, pero ninguno de sus compañeros sabía su condición, y de saberlo no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían, misma situación por la que no se sentía tan a gusto con ellos. Además era bien recibido en la mesa y sala común de los tejones, desde el segundo año que se sentaba casi diariamente con ellos, a comer al menos una vez con ellos, más de uno lo trataba como un amigo y él también, así que helo allí en una mesa que era suya también, rodeado por sus mejores amigos esperando el sorteo de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, para poder comenzar con el banquete.

Cuando por fin terminó la selección con unos cuantos niños para cada casa, con una tendencia a Gryffindor como siempre, nada fuera de lo lugar, esperó ansioso por la aparición de la comida, que venía después del anuncio de la directora, más lo que anunció no era lo de siempre.

—Es poco común para nosotros tener nuevos alumnos que no sean de nuevo ingreso, más esta vez hay un caso particular, este alumno viene del Instituto Durmstrang, y espero que sea aceptado con respeto y cordialidad en la casa que quede sorteado y por el colegio en general. Filius, por favor —. El subdirector asintió a la directora, quien se sentó después de dar el anuncio. Mirando atenta, como la mayoría, a la puerta del gran comedor.

—Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.

El joven que respondía por ese nombre entró por las grandes puertas provocando conmoción, por dos cosas, su apellido y su apariencia. Era sabido que el ministerio era una sola persona, que todo Londres mágico era regido por una persona que no era el ministro, si no el funcionario y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot: Mycroft Holmes. Al parecer, hermano de la persona que iba entrando. Caminaba con el porte de un rey, cadencioso, elegante y soberbio. Avanzaba con firmeza, actitud. Miraba hacia el frente con aplomo, sin hacer caso a la ola de cuchicheos que dejaba a su paso. Sus rizos se mecían al compás de su andar. La túnica, completamente negra, que portaba dejaba entrever un cuerpo atlético, delgado pero firme y bien formado, y en cada paso se marcaba un redondo trasero, más de uno (hombres y mujeres), suspiraban al verlo.

John lo miraba con curiosidad, también admirando su fortaleza, él en su caso no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no a los susurros, esos siempre le traían el temor de que su secreto saliera a la luz. Cuando el chico pasó a su lado, un aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, uno que extrañamente se le hacía conocido, pero no pudiendo ser cierto. Volvió aspirar con fuerza, el aroma le traía calma, una paz poco conocida, sin embargo, completamente anhelada. Sus instintos básicos saltaron, la sombra de lo que en verdad era amenazaba salir a flote, tomó con energía los costados de sus piernas, resistiendo a la voluntad de enterrar su nariz entre los negros y, a primera vista, suaves rizos. Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer, así como el pánico dentro de él, desgarrando los costados de su pantalón, y lacerando su piel, dolía, más no estaba dispuesto a soltar sus manos. «No, no, no, por favor. No ahora.» Suplicaba su mente. Más la bestia dentro de él rugía con deleite, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba por salir.

—John… John, ¿estás bien? —la pregunta de Molly llegó hasta sus oídos, porque aunque baja, la podía escuchar perfectamente. Se le escuchaba temerosa, más que lo de costumbre, abrió lentamente sus ojos, con su propio temor reflejado en ellas, ella le devolvió la mirada para después taparse la boca con las manos, tratando de retener el grito que profirió.

Maldijo su suerte.

Volteó la cara, no quería ver el rostro de Molly, le aborrecía provocar tal temor en su amiga. Hecho que le trajo más consecuencias que beneficios, puesto que al hacerlo se topó con los ojos, increíblemente azules, del nuevo estudiante, éste también lo miró y, al hacerlo, el mundo perdió importancia, su propia situación pasó a segundo plano, lo único que importaba es mirarse en los ojos contrarios, y no perder esa sensación tibia que recorría por completo su cuerpo y se asentaba en medio de su pecho, llenando poco a poco el vacío que siempre había sentido. La paz que le provocaba esa mirada, estaba funcionando tan bien que el monstro que llevaba por dentro se apaciguó, como un fiel perrito que sucumbe ante la mirada de su amo, y esa comparación no le gustó nada, más no importaba, no ahora. Su magia, su sangre, se activó zumbando en su piel, viajando por ella y buscando liberarse, salir. Sucedió.

Mientras el sombrero parloteaba en su cabeza, cuestiones que él ignoraba, no le eran de su interés, por él podría ponerlo en la casa que deseara, no dejaría de ser él por una sola etiqueta, su mirada, mientras tanto, se encontraba vagando sin un punto fijo, pronto una llamó su atención. El rostro de aquel rubio Gryffindor mostraba en mueca de terror, completamente, además de un asco hacía él mismo, sus hombros tensos marcaban que estaba en completa tensión, producto de la lucha interior que se encontraba teniendo, sus puños debían estar apretados a sus costados por la energía en los brazos en presión. Su boca ligeramente apretada, con la mandíbula tensa marcaba la incomodidad. Su mirada era azul, sí, con destellos en dorado, como un reflejo al sol, la fluorescencia en el ambiente no podía ser, qué lo causa, no apartó ni un instante la vista del otro, incapaz de perderse de tal fenómeno, mientras seguía con su ojos puestos en los contrarios, se dio cuenta de varias cosas en sí y en el otro. Conforme la duración de su encuentro visual seguía, el cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a relajarse y su mirada a suavizarse perdiendo la dosis de terror. Ahora lo miraba como quien ve al sol por primera vez, y eso, más la calidez que llevaba implícita, le hizo sentir un pálpito más rápido de su corazón. Esos ojos que seguían portando dorado a ratos, le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía ponerle nombre, y en la búsqueda en su palacio mental no hallaba nada. Una sensación seguía ganando terreno en su cuerpo y brillante se presentaba en su palacio. Entonces el impacto de una magia en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que un recuerdo perdido, supo dónde provenía la familiaridad. Una sola vez lo sentió, hacía muchos años atrás.

Se permitió dejar de razonar y solo sentir, dejar que el vacío en su interior se llenara, al igual que el espacio en su mente. Soltando la magia de su cuerpo para ir al encuentro de aquella, su compañera. La magia blanca y la calidez de la unión lo rodeó, con ella llegó de nuevo la sensación de cariño, de pertenencia que nunca alguien le había profesado, el sentimiento de protección, un abrazo lleno de promesas, de un futuro luminoso como el enlace, de uno juntos. Lo entendió. La unión, era un vínculo, y lo únicos con estas características eran de los licántropos. Él era la pareja, el compañero de vida de uno, de ese muchacho rubio. Dejó que toda esa carga emocional, transmitida por alianza, lo llenara. No tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo, no quería hacer otra cosa, deseaba hacerlo. Asintió ante la mirada del otro.

—Acepto —su firma mágica y su voz, se enlazaron al igual que sus auras ya lo habían hecho.

—¡Slytherin! —El potente grito del sombrero llenó el ambiente, al mismo tiempo que el pacto, se cerraba. A partir de ahora ya nada sería igual.

El aura que antes solo rodea a Sherlock se hizo visible para todos y como una onda expansiva cubrió todo el comedor, a todos los presentes, llenándolos con los resquicios, las estelas del amor, que la magia de los vinculantes ya se profesaban. Un amor que era tan tierno como lo fueron ellos en su niñez, la primera vez que lo formularon, y el amor pasional que ahora en su juventud podían dar. Una dulce emoción se presentó en todos, con más de un suspiro por parte de la mayoría de los presentes. El aura se comprimió en John, absorbiendo él la mitad, y la otra Sherlock, por fin se hallaban completos, su otra mitad estaba de regreso.

Ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, movidos por sus voluntades y el vínculo. Con la necesidad de tocarse, de saberse juntos.

—Te encontrado… —la voz en barítono de Sherlock inundo los oídos de John, consiguiendo que su lobo se agitara con gusto.

—John, mi nombre es John Hamish Watson —susurró en respuesta con la voz baja, contenida. Con la mano buscando la de su compañero, rosando con los dedos sus finas manos, estremeciéndose al tacto de sus pieles.

—John —. Saboreó el nombre por primera vez. Todo siendo tan bizarro. Tan poco racional, como la verdadera magia. El deseo de tocarse se incrementaba, al tiempo que lo envolvía con sus brazos. Sintiendo sus magias nuevamente reconocerse y la sensación de calidez regresar a su pecho y mente. Sonrió con triunfo de una manera sutil, al ver de nuevo el aura blanca entre ellos. Sintiendo el temblor de su compañero.

Mientras tanto las voces subían de volumen por el gran comedor, y las órdenes de los profesores también. Él con calma disfrutaban de la sensación de su vínculo, un lazo irrompible entre John y él. Por fin lo había encontrado, y ya nada los podría separar, no lo lograrían, quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a tratar de deshacer el vínculo eterno entre un lobo y su compañero. Nadie, estaba seguro.

—Sherlock… —Escuchó la voz temblorosa de John, sabía buscaba respuestas, pero esas podrían venir luego, ahora solo debía concentrarse en disfrutar de estar por fin juntos.

—Después, John, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —le susurró al oído provocándole otro temblor. Estaba explicito entre ellos.

_Para siempre. _

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Bien espero les guste, la idea era otra, sin embargo todo terminó como lo leyeron y espero les guste como a mí. Quizá continúe. Pero por el momento lo dejo así, porque de esta manera me gusto. Mi primer Johnlock, espero sus opiniones.

Sin beteo, siento las posibles faltas de ortografía, que las hay, una disculpa.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


End file.
